A Gakuen Alice Christmas One Shot
by Rei300216
Summary: Merry Christmas! As promised, here is my Christmas One Shot for 2014!


*A/N Merry Christmas everyone. I'm getting tired of not being on fanfiction, I miss you guys so much. I just wish I had more time. Anyways, I will probably be back in ten days with lots of stories, so you have that plus my new year's one shot to look forward to! Here it is, my first Christmas Special!*

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters

*Mikan's POV*

A certain brunette turns over in her sleep, away from the raging alarm clock (it's the one from the anime). It was already 9:45 AM. If she sleep in much longer, she would miss the Christmas party her friends had planned. After three minutes of persuasion from the alarm clock, Mikan finally woke up. "Eh, it's so late I already missed breakfast!" Mikan exclaims as she hurriedly puts on her clothes and coat. The party was in the middle school building, with the special abilities class and a few of Mikan's friends, namely Iincho and Hotaru.

Mikan hurried out of the dormitories into the snow. It was snowing so hard, that it was almost a blizzard. On the way there, Mikan found Iincho. "Um, I came out to look for you, but it started snowing." Iincho says. "Come on, lets hurry over there!" Mikan exclaims excitedly. They quickly finished the trip to the middle school building. "Mikan-chan!" Misaki (and all her clones) say as she finishes putting up the decorations in the special abilities classroom. "Hotaru!" Mikan exclaims, jumping towards her friend.

Hotaru sidesteps and Mikan goes flying into the wall. "Baka, you overslept too much." Hotaru says. "But it's Christmas!" Mikan says. "So, the party was your idea." Hotaru says. "It doesn't matter, as long as me and Hotaru are together." Mikan says.

Misaki exits the classroom suddenly. "What's wrong, Misaki?" Tsubasa asks, following her. "I smell something." Misaki says. "It's the soul-switching gas." A certain mind reader says. Everyone groans, recalling the time when this happened before.

*My POV*

Ok, I decided to flip to myself in the middle to tell you who is in whose body. The first one will be the body and the second the soul.

Hotaru-Mikan

Mikan-Hotaru

Gold Dust Alice Guy-Tsubasa

Koko-Misaki

Tsubasa-Natsume

Narumi-Ruka

Ruka-Narumi

Natsume-Koko

Iincho-Mr. Bear

Mr. Bear-Iincho

Ok so that's the list. Also, the POV's are the souls, not the bodies, ok? Back to the story.

*Mikan's POV*

Mikan looks down at herself. She switched into Hotaru. "Where's my baka gun?" Hotaru asks. "Yay, we switched!" Mikan shouts. "Give me my baka gun." Hotaru says. Mikan hands it over and somehow manages to not get hit. "Hotaru, at least we can still go on our shopping trip." Mikan says. Hotaru manages a smile. "Let's go then." Hotaru says. Mikan nods, waving to her friends.

"Where do you want to go?" Mikan asks. The wander around Central Town for awhile. "Hey Mikan, give me my wallet." Hotaru says. "What?" Mikan asks. "If you have me wallet, your probably just going to waste my money." Hotaru says. "Ok, here." Mikan says cheerfully handing Hotaru her wallet. Hotaru throws Mikan her wallet. It hits Mikan in the face. Mikan makes a face and them runs to catch up with Hotaru.

Once they reach the center, Mikan runs over to the Howalon truck and buys a box of Howalons for them. Mikan shares the box. "I guess I have to hang around with you until our souls switch back." Hotaru says. Mikan smiles. "Yep!" Mikan exclaims. Spending the day with Hotaru would be fun.

*Tsubasa's POV*

"This is weird." Tsubasa says. "At least you got a guy, Tsubasa." Misaki says. Suddenly, Tsubasa can't move. "Who got my body?" Tsubasa asks, turning around. Seeing the look in his eyes, Tsubasa smiles, knowing who it was. "Natsume." Tsubasa says. "Who would have guessed that Natsume would end up in Tsubasa's body." Misaki says.

Behind them, there is a crash. Iincho just punched whoever was in Natsume's body. Natsume steps on Iincho's shadow. "You have to admit, my Alice is pretty awesome." Tsubasa says. "Well at least now we know who Iincho is." Koko says.

"Everyone should stand next to their body." Narumi says. "Okay." Everyone says. "Well that makes everything easy." Misaki says.

Later that day (well more like night)

*Mikan's POV*

After everyone switched back, Mikan decided to sit under the Sakura tree, waiting for Natsume. "You waiting for me?" Natsume asks, dropping out from the tree. "No." Mikan says, blushing. "Whatever." Natsume says, leaning closer to Mikan. This was their third Christmas together (if you count the one where they met on Christmas Eve).

They kiss. "Merry Christmas Mikan." Natsume says, walking away. "Merry Christmas Natsume." Mikan says.

Merry Christmas to you all!

*A/N Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed your Christmas! Don't forget to read my New Year's one shot. I love you guys so much. Merry Christmas! ^-^*


End file.
